


Pop Another Pill

by demonvampire180



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonvampire180/pseuds/demonvampire180
Summary: Why take medication when "nature can cure all?"





	Pop Another Pill

Wake up with mind numbing pain

a darkness creeping forward

holding off until it becomes unbearable

I pop a couple pills.

 

Unease and worry

crowding my mind

making deafening noises

like a heavy metal concert never-ending

I pop another pill.

 

Night intruding with a heavy blanket

close my eyes so that I'm

surrounded. Warmth and comfort

but still no solution.

I pop another pill.

 

My world is ending

and I'm terrified

but...

 

I don't want to 

_“pop another pill.”_

 

even though the medicine is helping

Everyone around me says

“Don't take another pill.”


End file.
